


Look But Don't Touch

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Rhys as Jack's PA, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: Jack bonds with his AI program over his cute little PA.  This is nothing but filth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZellieAlmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/gifts).



> This was started with a discussion about how Jack and his AI would probably fight at first, then bond over being handsome jerks.

It really shouldn’t have surprised Rhys to walk into his boss’s office to find a couple of smashed screens while the man sat with his feet kicked up on the desk. He was happily chatting away, hands locked behind his head as he stared at a blue hologram of himself. The hologram was casually sitting in a comfortable chair next to the real man, one ankle crossed over the other knee.

“There really can’t be too much handsome in the universe~”

Rhys stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the tablet he’d been carrying and flinching when he heard it crack.

“Rhysie, baby, what’s that look for? Don’t you think two of me is the tits? Don’t say you don’t, I remember that fantasy you told me about,” Jack grinned predatorily, putting his feet down and bringing his hands around to steeple his fingers in front of his face as he leaned forward against his desk. The hologram raised his eyebrows, looking up at the cybernetic man with interest.

“Is this that cute little PA you told me about?” The real Jack nodded, and the hologram stood and walked over to circle around Rhys. “You weren’t kidding, this kid has a great ass~”

Rhys shot his boss an affronted look. “Jack, what’s going on here?”

“Just testing out a new AI program for Nakajama, or whoever he is~ Isn’t he great, kitten?” Jack stood and walked around to join his blue doppelganger in the invasion of his assistant’s space.

“Well…Why’s your office a wreck?” Rhys asked, craning his neck to look at the smashed screens again.

The AI was immediately in his field of vision. “Don’t worry about that, cupcake. Let’s go back to what my handsome meatsuit was saying earlier, about you having…a fantasy~”

Rhys blushed, looking back to the real Jack for help.

“Oh, Rhysie here told me on _several_ occasions that he wishes there were two of me~ Greedy little thing wants to be the meat to a Handsome Jack Sandwich. Don’tcha, kitten~?” Jack was grinning wolfishly, his index finger teasingly trailing along Rhys’s jawline as he spoke. All Rhys could do was swallow nervously and nod.

The AI tried to mirror Jack’s actions, but his fingers simply phased through Rhys’s jaw. “Well…I can’t _actively_ participate, but…there are ways I could get involved~” A chill ran down Rhys’s spine, but it wasn’t exactly unwelcome. He could already feel his cock stirring.

Jack took his flesh hand and eagerly led him back to the desk, settling himself in his oversized chair. The hologram didn’t waste time simulating a walk cycle. He simple blinked out of existence, then reappeared sitting atop Jack’s desk. The younger man gave his boss a questioning look, already knowing to wait for instructions. Jack grinned at him.

“Alright, princess, go ahead and give our new friend a little show. Let him see the merchandise.”

Obediently, Rhys shrugged his vest off, then reached up to loosen his tie.

“Ah-ah! Tie stays on, cupcake,” Jack cut him off. He simply nodded, only loosening the tie enough that he could slip his shirt off. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned the shirt, untucking it and letting it fall to the floor. Next, he slipped off his boots and undid his belt. His pants followed, pooling atop his discarded shirt. He could hear the AI chuckling, and Rhys was vaguely amused at his own ability to already know the difference between the two.

“He’s—h-he’s already sportin’ a little tent!” the AI cackled, wiping at fake tears before leaning in close. “Is this doin’ it for ya, kiddo? Puttin’ yourself on display for a digital replica of your boss?”

“Ahah…Y-yes, sir,” Rhys replied, face flushing hotter. Behind him, he could hear the real CEO unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans. Knowing better than to keep Jack waiting, Rhys quickly slipped his underwear off and reached to grab a tube of lube from the bottom desk drawer.

“The ink is nice. Wouldn’t peg a twink like you to have the balls to stay under the needle that long,” the AI commented, gesturing towards the blue ink stretching across Rhys’s chest and shoulder.

“Little Rhysie’s _full_ of surprises,” Jack replied. “C’mon, kitten, get to work.”

Rhys immediately turned around to find Jack idly stroking himself. Keeping eye contact, he slowly sank to his knees, setting the lube aside and placing his hands on the older man’s thighs. Jack held his arousal steady for the younger man as he leaned forward to lick a teasing stripe up the underside, causing him to hiss. He then kissed his way back to the base, darting his tongue out to tease at Jack’s balls. Jack’s other hand was in his hair, pushing insistently at his head. But Rhys took his time working his way back to the tip of Jack’s cock, mouthing and suckling at the balls, nipping Jack’s fingers as he passed them to once again draw his tongue up the underside. Finally, he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck, bobbing his head, taking the length into his mouth in inch by inch.

He couldn’t see the AI, but he could picture the pixels moving to form the same face he was staring up at through his lashes. And he could hear the tinny little groans. Spurred on by that and the hand in his hair, Rhys closed his eyes and took Jack’s entire length down his throat, nose burying in the wiry hairs at the base. He swallowed around the flesh, breathing in the older man’s musk through his nose. Stealthily, he reached down to stroke himself, letting a desperate moan escape as he did. But all too soon, his hair was being tugged, signaling him to lift his head.

“C’mere, pumpkin, let Daddy help you out~”

Rhys grabbed the lube and moved to straddle Jack, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him.

“Don’t be rude. Turn around so our new friend can see what a special little treat you are~”

Rhys turned to face the desk, giving the AI a coy smile as he was guided back onto Jack’s lap. The older man pulled one of his legs up over the armrest, spreading him wide, then took the lube and coated his fingers. He quickly slipped two inside Rhys, thrusting and scissoring them eagerly as he kissed and bit along Rhys’s neck.

“Y’know, this really isn’t fair, teasing me with something I can’t touch,” the AI huffed out. Rhys answered him with a lascivious moan as Jack hooked his fingers just right. He tossed his head back against Jack’s shoulder, writhing in his lap. As Jack began to work a third finger into his PA, he prodded two fingers on his other hand against the kid’s lips. Rhys greedily took them in, sucking at them and running his tongue over them.

“You’re being such a good boy, Rhysie,” Jack cooed, nipping at his earlobe. “Are you ready for Papa?”

Mouth still full of fingers, Rhys simply nodded and hummed his acquiescence. The AI chuckled darkly from his seat on the desk. Jack removed his fingers from Rhys’s mouth and ass, pulling a desperate little whine out of the boy.

“Aw, kitten, don’t worry, Daddy’s got something way better for you~” Jack quickly coated his length and tossed the lube aside, then began to slowly press his way inside Rhys. The younger man reached up to grip Jack’s hair, his face twisted in pleasure. He sank down eagerly, opening his eyes just enough to give the holographic Jack a lust-drenched gaze. 

The AI grinned, eyes glued to the slender man on his namesake’s lap. “That’s right, bitch. Take all of Daddy’s cock.”

Jack reached up with his free hand, skating his fingers along Rhys’s ribcage and up to tease a pert nipple. In turn, Rhys began to rock his hips against his boss, lifting and lowering himself to the best of his ability. He was already a wreck, and Jack barely had to do anything to get him to that state.

“Juh…Jack, please,” Rhys whined, eyes still on the hologram. His voice was strained, little moans slipping out with every thrust. Jack gripped the boy’s hips, pulling him to a stop and causing him to cry out in frustration.

“Mm, kitten, I think it’s too much for you~ I’m just getting started, and you’re ready to blow your load?”

Rhys blushed, but turned his head enough to scowl at the older man as he tried to move his hips in protest. A petulant little grunt forced itself from behind his lips. “Jack, no, c’mon…Don’t you wanna show your new friend what you can do?” Jack glanced up at the hologram, then back to Rhys. Slowly, he began to thrust again, keeping a tight grip on Rhys’s hips so as to keep control over him. Rhys groaned gratefully. Try as he might, however, Jack just couldn’t seem to work his pace up in this position. He swatted Rhys’s thigh, then motioned to the desk.

“Go on, babycakes, lay yourself out.”

As Rhys stood, the hologram flickered over to the chair directly in front of the desk. Rhys stepped over, then turned around and laid himself across the workspace, drawing his legs up and spreading them for the real Jack. In no time, Jack was slamming himself into his assistant, pulling one leg up to hook over his shoulder, and pushing the other up against Rhys’s chest, using his grip for leverage. He set a brutal pace, driving into the younger man over and over until the only thing Rhys could do was call Jack’s name. The AI stood up, watching the boy’s face predatorily.

“I think he’s getting close again,” the AI said, voice lilting and mischievous. Jack gave a particularly hard thrust, reaching down to grip Rhys’s length tightly, causing the kid to cry out again.

“Are you, Rhysie?”

Rhys nodded. Jack gave another thrust, burying himself deep and stopping.

“Use your words, princess.”

“I’m really close!” Rhys cried, rolling his hips against the older man.

“You’re really close, what, baby~?” Jack grinned, slowly starting to thrust once again.

“I’m really close, Daddy!” Rhys was near tears, already starting to feel overstimulated.

“You’re not allowed to come, yet. Daddy’s just not done with you.” Before Rhys could speak again, Jack pulled away to once again grab the lube. As he slid himself back into Rhys, he coated his fingers. “Don’t you want to know what it’d feel like if our handsome friend could join us?”

Rhys glanced at the AI, then back to Jack, and nodded slowly. “I-I do, I really do, Jack…” The hologram flickered to stand behind Jack, peeking over his shoulder with a sadistic grin. Carefully, Jack worked a finger into his boy, crooking it up, doing what he could to wrench more noises out of the man. At first, it was just small noises of discomfort, but they quickly melted into moans and pants. Jack worked to stretch him more, eventually slipping in a second, then third finger. He kept them still as he thrust, letting Rhys really feel the stretch. By this point, Rhys’s head was tossed back, eyes closed in ecstacy.

Jack had been so focused on stretching Rhys that he hadn’t noticed how close his own orgasm was. He picked up his pace as much as he dared, suddenly feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach. Rhys just made too pretty a picture splayed out across his desk, lips raw, body writhing, overstuffed.

“Ah, fuck!” Jack came suddenly, buried deep. Rhys reached down with his flesh hand to stroke himself, working quickly to reach his peak before Jack could pull away. He came with a shout, his release shooting across his belly and chest as he clenched around Jack’s cock and fingers.

As they both began to come down, Jack pulled away to settle himself back in his chair. He cleaned himself off quickly and made himself decent, watching the still-panting mess of a man on his desk. “Sweetheart, Papa’s got work to do, you know. Clean yourself up.”

Obediently, Rhys sat up, swiping up a bit of the mess on his stomach and promptly licking it off his finger. He kept his eyes on the hologram as he continued to slowly clean himself up this way, moaning or sighing every time he tasted himself. The AI stared back, slack jawed. But once Rhys had cleaned off his front, he used tissues to make quick work of his rear. When he was finished, Jack pulled him back into his lap, wrapping an arm around him protectively and reaching out to switch off a small machine to the side of his desk. The hologram immediately disappeared.

“Let me send these notes back to that idiot, then we can go for a round two. Sound good, kitten~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!


End file.
